warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ursarkar E. Creed
Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed is a fictional character and the leader of the Imperial Guard Cadian Shock Troopers in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Ursarkar E. Creed is the 50 year old general currently in command of the Cadian military. Creed was found as a young boy in the burning ruins of Kasr Gallan by Soldiers of the 8th Cadian regiment after the horrors of Abaddon's eighth crusade. He refused to speak of the atrocities he had witnessed at the time, and even now almost never speaks of it. However the horrors he had witnessed had not dimmed his faith in the Emperor and had also honed him into a vicious and determined fighter. The Cadian 8th was impressed by this child and he was then raised by members of the regiment. He quickly became an excellent soldier and was drafted into the Cadian Whiteshield corps, a dedicated and often times suicidal youth force. This is where he met Jarran Kell, and the two quickly formed a life long bond of friendship. By the end of the five year long Drussite Crusade, Creed was captain of the Shock Troopers and Kell was his colour sergeant. Soon reaching the rank of Lord General, in action after action he proved himself a nearly flawless tactition and strategist. After not only resisting but utterly destroying an Eldar attack on Aurent in M41.992, Creed became the most successful living Cadian commander of his time, the only thing holding his rank from further progression being his humble (or rather, unknown) birth. In M41.999, Creed was raised to the rank of Lord Castellan after a successful plot to assassinate the Cadian Governor and much of his High Command was carried out by traitorous Volscani regiments. Creed rallied the survivors and gathered together a force strong enough to utterly defeat the traitors and rescue the body of the governor from desecration. As the victorious survivors sang their praise to the Emperor, they shouted for Creed to take up the title of Lord Castellan. Three times he refused them, but with no others to step forth and claim the responsibility, at last he accepted, putting him in full control of the Cadian military either until his death, or the time of crisis passes. Creed is now almost never seen without his Colour Sergeant, and perhaps only true friend, Jarran Kell, a devout man who wears the Medallion Crimson, which is awarded to Guardsmen who suffer horrific injuries yet have lost neither their faith in the Emperor nor the will to fight on. Inspiration The appearance and attitude of Ursarkar E. Creed is based loosely on the famous British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, and American general George S. Patton. In Game Terms The rules for Ursarkar E. Creed and Jarran Kell can be found in the 4th edition Imperial Guard Codex, and in the Eye of Terror Campaign Codex. Creed and Kell must be fielded together, and Kell doubles as a regimental standard bearer. The rules for Creed portray him at a point between the battle against the Volscani regiments and the full outbreak of hostilities during the 13th Black Crusade. References * Creed, Ursarkar E.